Naruto em 10 Minutos
by Kyfas
Summary: Gozo, gozo e mais gozo. Uma compilação das manias das personagens e dos momentos mais engraçados ou transformados em engraçados por mim da série Naruto, numa fic que, espero, tenha piada.


******Nota da autora:**

Bem, eu resolvi fazer esta fic, que como se repara logo, é pouco convencional, já que praticamente não tem narração. Gostaria de referir, antes de começarem a ler, que esta fic tem cenas tiradas quase de chapa da série, outras que são apenas baseadas, e outras que foram inventadas por mim. Se viram a série "Naruto", conseguem distinguir perfeitamente. Para além disso, as cenas descritas na fic não estão pela ordem cronológica exacta da série. A ideia geral desta fic foi fazer um apanhado dos tiques e manias das personagens, e gozar um bocadinho com isso, lol.

Para terminar, quero só dizer que fiz o Orochimaru ser um bocadiiinho mais burrinho do que ele é na realidade... achei que tinha piada... não se chateiem comigo. XD

Bem, espero que gostem:

******Naruto:** Olá! EU sou o U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTOOOO! Tenho 12 anos, e vou ser o próximo Hokage, dattebayô!!

******Sakura:** Meu, és irritante…

******Sasuke:** Tu também.

******Sakura:** (chora)

******Naruto:** (conforta Sakura)

******Sakura:** (esmurra Naruto)

******Hinata:** (vê Naruto a ser esmurrado à distância)

******Shikamaru:** Que chatice... (cara de tédio)

******Chouji:** Tenho fome!

******Naruto:** Também eu.

******Chouji:** Pagas-me o almoço?

******Naruto:** Não posso. Estou liso. O Giraya gastou tudo em gueixas.

******Jiraya:** Em pesquisa!!!

******Naruto:** Pervertido...

******Jiraya:** Se te calares agora ensino-te um novo jutso.

******Naruto:** YAY!

******Jiraya:** (atira Naruto para o penhasco)

******Naruto:** Vou morrer!!

******Naruto:** (invoca Gamabunta)

******Naruto:** Estou salvo!!

**Gamabunta:** (salta, salta, esmaga, esmaga)

******Naruto:** Vou morrer!!!

******Shikamaru:** Que chatice... (cara de tédio)

******Kakashi:** (lê romance pornográfico, que apesar de ser bem fino, parece não ter fim)

******Chouji:** Ainda tenho fome.

******Ino:** Sou tão gira!

******Kakashi:** Ora deixa-me cá pensar em novas formas de chegar atrasado...

******Sasuke:** Kakashi sensei, estás atrasado.

******Kakashi:** Sabes como é, andei perdido nos corredores infindáveis da vida, e tal…

******Gai:** Kakashi! Vai um duelo?

******Sakura:** Sasukeeeee!!! (olhinhos em coração)

******Ino:** Sasukeeee! Meu amorzinho! Conta-me os teus sonhos!

******Sasuke:** Não tenho sonhos, não tenho obis, odeio toda a gente e quero matar o meu irmão, porque sou demasiado estúpido para perceber que isso não leva a lado nenhum.

******Ino:** (olhos em coração) Que fofo!!

******Sakura:** Tira a pata!

******Ino:** (dá estalada à Sakura)

******Lee:** Ninguém magoa a minha Sakura!

******Lee:**(prestes a fazer um jutso proibido)

******Gai:** LEEEE!!! Eu já te tinha proibido de fazer essa m--da!!! (esmurra Lee)

******Lee:** (chora)

******Gai:** (chora)

******Gai e Lee:** (abraçam-se de uma forma muito gay... ainda a chorar... aos berros)

******Shikamaru:** Que chatice... (olha para as nuvens)

******Gaara:** Apetece-me matar alguém.

******Naruto:** Estou de volta! E ainda vou ser Hokage, dattebayô!!

******Kiba:** Naruto... "cheira-me" que deste um pum...

******Naruto:** Não dei nada!

******Akamaru:** (começa a ganir com o cheiro)

******Naruto:** Fogo! Um p-ido também nunca fez mal a ninguém.

******Shino:** Uma flatulência pode ser suficiente para arruinar uma missão... se bem te lembras.

******Hinata:** (dá risinhos envergonhados ao longe)

******Neji:** Ah! Finalmente tenho uma fala! Isto é descriminação por pertencer a um ramo secundário da família. A Hinata vem sempre primeiro!

******Hinata:** Mas eu nem sequer tinha falado ainda!

******Naruto:** Oh! Olá Hinata!

******Hinata:** (fica toda vermelha e desmaia)

******Todos menos o Naruto:** (a pensar: A Hinata está meeeeesmo apanhadinha pelo Naruto.)

******Naruto:** (a pensar: A Hinata não deve ter tomado o pequeno-almoço.)

******Gaara:** Apetece-me matar alguém.

******Chouji:** Gente! Estou à 10 minutos sem comer! Estou em perigo iminente de morrer à fome! Alguém tem a última batata?

******Shino:** Não.

******Chouji:** O último pedacinho de carne?

******Kiba:** Não.

******Chouji:** O último pedacinho de arroz?

******Gaara:** Posso matá-lo? É que me está a apetecer matar alguém, mesmo.

******Shikamaru:** Que problemático... (olha para as nuvens com cara de tédio)

******Tenten:** Shikamaru, podes passar-me aí esse pergaminho?

******Shikamaru:** É pah, não! Dá muito trabalho. Olha Kiba, aquela nuvem parece o teu cão.

******Gai e Lee:** (correm a fazer o pino)

******Jiraya:** Olá Naruto! Olha, hoje vou-te ensinar a fazer um jutso muita giro que o teu pa... hmm... o Yondaime costumava fazer. Sabes, és muito parecido com o teu pa... ai, com o Yondaime.

******Naruto:** YAY! Vou dominar esse jutso numa semana, dattebayô!! Espera lá! O que é que estavas a dizer sobre o 4º Hokage? Será que...

******Jiraya:** (fica nervoso, a pensar que o Naruto tinha percebido tudo)

******Naruto:** ... o jutso é muito avançado?

******Jiraya:** (cai para trás)

******Yondaime:** (dá voltas no caixão)

******Gaara:** Eh, pah... Não me sinto lá muito vivo. Matar alguém é que era de valor.

******Naruto:** Baza tirar a máscara ao Kakashi?

******Sakura:** YAY! Será que ele é tão giro como eu tenho a certeza que é?

******Sasuke:** Pfff, quero lá saber.

******Naruto:** Está bem, Sasuke. Então ficas sem saber se o homem tem favolas de castor, ou se pôs silicone na boca, ou...

******Sasuke:** (torna-se temporariamente invertebrado)

******Mosquito:** (passa perto do ouvido da Tsunade e pousa na parede atrás dela)

******Tsunade:** (mata o mosquito com um murro)

******Parede:** (vai abaixo com a força do murro)

******Orochimaru:** Estou a ficar velho... onde é que anda o Sasuke?

******Kabuto:** Vou mandar os teus melhores ninjas para o irem buscar, numa missão suicida em que nenhum deles regressa.

******Orochimaru:** Ah... ok, faz lá isso. E quando eles voltarem diz-lhes para irem para os seus postos do costume.

******Kabuto:** ... Tipo, eles não voltam.

******Orochimaru:** ... Está bem! Mas diz-lhes na mesma, quando eles voltarem. Ah! E os gajos que se despachem, que os meus braços estão a derreter.

******Itachi:** Onde é que anda o Naruto? Quero raptá-lo.

******Sasuke:** (cheio de inveja) Raptar o Naruto!? Porquê!? Eu sou muito mais poderoso e muito mais sexy do que ele! Não me querem raptar a mim?

******Itachi:** Eh pah, não! És um fraco!

******Sasuke:** (sai todo amuado e vai ter com o Orochimaru... mas chega atrasado)

******Orochimaru:** F-dasss!! Anda aqui um gajo maneta a derreter, e os seus cinco melhores ninjas não conseguem entregar o "correio" a horas? E por falar nisso, onde é que eles se meteram?

******Kabuto:** Não voltaram.

******Orochimaru:** Está bem, então manda-os para as masmorras, para ver se aprendem.

******Palerma mascarado de Gai:** Eu sou o Gai.

******Palerma mascarado de Lee:** Eu sou o Lee.

******Naruto:** Gay! Lee! Hoje vou-me colar a vocês, sem me aperceber que vocês são apenas dois palermas mascarados de Gay e de Lee, apesar de tudo à minha volta o indicar! Pode ser?

******Gaara: **Naruto, vou-te matar.

******Naruto:** Não vai dar. Já tentaste uma vez e não conseguiste, por isso agora só tens é que ser meu aliado, e estar caladinho, que mais depressa sou eu Hokage do que tu Kazekage!

******Gaara "do shippuden": **Aah ha! (cara de gozo, meio distorcida, já que o Gaara não tem muita prática a sorrir)

"fecho do pano"

******Naruto: **Dattebayô!!!

******Gaara: **Morre…

******Shikamaru: **Não sejam tão problemáticos…

******Neji: **Estou-te a ver! Tu aí! A por a mão a cerca de 159º do lado esquerdo da minha cara!

******Tenten: **Um dia destes acerto no teu blind spot, Neji. Espera para ver… (comentário da autora: Ui!)

******Kabuto: **O Dr. House não é NADA, comparado comigo!

******Kakashi: **Estou atrasado, mas ao menos a leitura está boa.

******Jiraya:** Está, não está? Dediquei muitos meses em "pesquisa" para esse livro.

******Hinata: **Ai, ai…(suspiro) Por ti, Naruto, espero até aos 50 anos, se for preciso, até que a viseira te caia!

******Chouji: **Fogo! Já emagreci 1 grama desde que esta fic começou!

******Ino: **Sou mesmo sexy!

******Kiba: **Tenho uma vida de cão.

******Akamaru: **Woof! ("Eu também.")

******Shino: **Não pisem esse insecto quase microscópico ai no chão!

******Sakura: (**chora pelo Sasuke)

******Sasuke: (**pouco se marimbando)

******Lee: **Nada temas, Sakura! O Lee está aqui para ti!

******Gai: (**faz "soriso tridente" e posição "nice guy")

******Tsunade: **Vai uma aposta, alguém?

**Gamabunta:** (ausente)

******Jiraya: **Onde e que se meteu o sapo?

******Naruto: **Sei lá! Eu tentei invocá-lo, mas o único que apareceu foi este aqui:

******Girino:** (splashi splashi)

******Yondaime: (**acomoda-se melhor no caixão)

******Orochimaru: **Porque é que os mausões têm sempre que ter uma afinidade com cobras? Eu estou farto de cobras! Tapam-me a traqueia toda quando me saem pela boca! A partir de hoje o meu animal assinatura são as borboletas! Mwawawaaaa!

******Chouji: **Hei! Eu é que sou uma borboleta!

******Orochimaru: **Borboletas? Que mariquice…

******Itachi: (**no comments)

******Mosquito: **BzzzZzBzZzzzZzz….

******Parede: **Outch!

******Palermas mascarados de Lee e de Gai: (**fugiram)

******Naruto: **DATTEBAYÔ!!!

******Autora: **Fogo, já se ouviu! FIM!

******Outra nota da autora:** Está fraquinha, a fic, não está? Foi a minha 1ª, e eu não tenho muito jeito para escrever. Espero que au menos vos tenha arrancado um sorrisinho, mesmo que seja amarelo. :-) As palavras que aparecem com travessões a substituir letras, foram censuradas de propósito, por motivos óbvios.

É tudo. Comentem, se faz favor, nem que seja para dizer que está deveras fraquinho. E obrigada por lerem a minha fic.


End file.
